The Way It Should Be
by Samantha Towers
Summary: Jandi and Junpyo were threw! She'd never return even with the world dripping with diamonds within her grasp. She wanted Love, she wanted Jihoo. Jihoo needed Jandi, so news of her breaking up with Junpyo gives him hope!
1. Chapter 1

The Way It Should Be

Guem Jan Di was furious, & even her small little frame packed a heck of a punch. How dare he insult her family that way. He may not have a family worth a bucket of bolts but Jan Di was proud of her family even if they were poor. That's it, they were over! She'd told him such as well. She'd never regret it. Gu Jun Pyo was a self centered arrogant brat!

Nodding to herself in agreement she stormed the streets of Seoul. Slowing her pace Jan Di wondered where to go. Home wasn't too pleasant an option as shed just be alone. Her parents & Gangsang had moved to the country side about a year ago leaving Jan Di-a in the city by herself. Ga Eul! No, Jan Di slumped; Ga Eul had gone on a date with Yi Jung today so she wasn't available either. Sighing Jan Di allowed herself to stop and sink down to sit on the steps of a local shop.

"What I need is a Firefigh…" Sweet tones jingled from her cell phone. Removing it from her pocket Jan Di stared at it in utter disbelief as it read 'Yoon Ji Hoo Calling'. How did he always know?

"Yoboseyo?"

"Jan Di-a, How'd you like to go somewhere with me?" How she loved the smooth sound of his voice. Sunbae always had the right words for her too.

"I'd love to! Where should I meet you?"

"How about inside the café you're sitting in front of?" Spinning around Jan Di looked threw the windows, scanning the booths she could see. Sure enough in the third booth to her right Sunbae sat grinning & waved. Returning her phone to her pocket Jan Di pushed open the café door, motioning to the waitress that she need not be seated she cautiously picked her way threw the many tables & people. Reaching Ji Hoo, Jan Di smiled in the true relief she felt to see him. Taking a seat across from him, she gave a small sigh, she was happy to see him.

"Hey, do I hear alarms?" Ji Hoo tilted his head ever so slightly as to indicate intense listening.

"Sunbae, you have incredible hearing. What are you doing here? Are you awaiting someone?" Looking around the café Jan Di caught several of the waitresses staring at Ji Hoo while whispering.

"Yeah, for you. You want something to drink?" Motioning for the waitress Ji Hoo gave Jan Di little time to respond. As the waitress approached Jan Di wondered if she could have walked anymore seductively if she'd tried.

"Anything you want!" The waitress's voice came out sticky & slow. Glancing at the women Jan Di noticed she wasn't even paying attention to her sitting there.

"Aniyo, I'm fine thanks." Smiling as best she could Jan Di resisted the urge to pulverize this woman for checking out HER Sunbae in such a manner. Ji Hoo nodded his head for the waitresses dismissal & she practically walked backwards not wanting to get her eyes off of him.

"So Jan Di-a, what's wrong? Does it have something to do with Gu Jun Pyo?" Taking a sip of his tea Ji Hoo eyed Jan Di intently. He loved how her hair fell around her face, creating the perfect frame. Her rosy pink lips had such beautiful form as well. Jan Di could not, by the true definition of the word, be described a graceful, but in his eyes she was. Taking in all her charms Ji Hoo caught himself feeling heated & realized it would be best to look away.

Jan Di sat quietly, staring at the table's smooth surface she contemplated how to answer. Hearing a small cough from across the table Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo. In the same moment Ji Hoo allowed himself to return his gaze to her & their eyes locked. Jan Di felt breathless, safe & comfortable. Why did she never feel such things with Jun Pyo? Could Ga Eul be right, there's only one soul mate in the world for a person? His eyes held so much emotion; it seemed at times as though the universe lived just behind those chocolate brown eyes.

Still maintaining the gaze Ji Hoo felt the heat that had been given little time to dissipate flare anew within him. Slowly that heat was traveling from the base of his head right down to a much more tender area. It felt like hours were passing as they sat without saying a word. Jan Di felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach & couldn't seem to break away from the hold his eyes had on her. Finally, someone decided to return her brain & her voice to her control.

"Gu Jun Pyo is no longer a concern of mine." Shifting her gaze after what felt like eternity, she inhaled deeply as though she'd been deprived of oxygen. "I've broken up with him & will never return to him. I don't care if he can offer me the world dripping with diamonds. That's not what I want; I want love, true love." Jan Di suddenly felt as though there was a stone on her shoulders and hoped someone would remove it quick.

Ji Hoo was still trying to contain his yet heated member while comprehending what Jan Di-a had said. Had he heard her right?

"Jan Di-a, you are no longer dating Gu Jun Pyo?" Softly shaking her head she confirmed his question. "What are you going to do now?" He fought to keep his hopes under control.

"I'm going to get on with my life. Although I'll admit I have a fear, Sunbae." Casting a quick, shy glance Sunbae's way Jan Di dipped her head down. Lowering his head to try & still see her face Ji Hoo waited patiently for her to finish. "I'm afraid that I'm gonna lose my firefighter too, now that I have rejected Jun Pyo." As the true realization that it was possible she would lose her Sunbae, washed over her tears threatened to rain & she sniffled slightly.

A surprised & wide eyed Ji Hoo let his arm extend out taking Jan Di's hand in his, he threaded his fingers threw hers & held tight. "Guem Jan Di, put your fears to rest. For no one, not even the great Gu Jun Pyo can take me away from your side. I'm your firefighter as long as you want me, as long as you need me, as long as you'll let me & even after!" A solitary tear trickled down her cheek. Jan Di smiled, really smiled for the first time in weeks. With his words she'd felt half the stone come sliding off.

"Thank you, Sunbae." Still smiling Jan Di shifted her gaze to their still intertwined fingers & slightly blushed, but made no move to with draw her hand. His warmth was a comfort & she wasn't ready to give that up yet.

"Come walk with me." Ji Hoo dumped some cash on the table with his free hand & rose out of the booth. Still holding fast to her hand they left the café. Jan Di had completely forgotten to glance at the reaction of the waitresses to Ji Hoo's hand enveloping hers. Then she decided she didn't care. They had strolled over to a beautiful little park. Sunlight filtered threw the fully greened trees. For the first time that day Jan Di noticed how beautiful the weather was. It was a perfect spring day, the sun was warm but the breeze kept things at an even temperature. Birds were singing loud & squirrels scampered about stopping only long enough to dig up a long time buried acorn or peanut. The sky was a cheery blue, clear & true. A few puffy white clouds appeared only long enough to shine in a moment of the suns glory before traveling on to another location.

As Jan Di took in the scene, she nearly forgot Ji Hoo was there & that he still had her hand in his. _'Peace, this is what peace must feel like. What an amazing feeling. I never want this to end.'_ Turning her face, Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo whom for the moment seemed preoccupied with something in the distance. This provided her with a view to his chiseled features too good to pass up. Everything about Sunbae was in perfect proportion & unison. His eyes were gracefully slanted; his nose was slender, adding to his already sleek frame. Sunbae's jaw was strong & cut. His lips…oh those lips…What would it be like to kiss those cherry colored lips? Would they feel as soft as they would appear or even better? Jan di closed her eyes for a moment allowing her imagination to create a moment of pure bliss; their eyes would close & as he approached she would smell him. He smelled of vanilla & of the deep green tea he always drank. Snapping her eyes open, she caught herself. She was imagining something that would probably never be & she felt a small drop as something inside of her seemed to sadden.

Looking back at him, he was still trained on a far out object. His neck was slender and long. His skin looked baby soft & if all of him felt like his hand, then he was. Closing his eyes Ji Hoo sighed & breathed in deeply.

"What do you see Jan Di-a?" His question startled her & she wasn't sure to what he was referring. Turning his body to stand directly in front of her Ji Hoo took her other hand & looked deep into her eyes. Jan Di felt her knees threatening to buckle on her, such passion laid in his eyes. Ji Hoo didn't want to scare her, & a part of him felt as though asking this now might be taking advantage of her state but he'd waited so long, he needed to know. "When you look at me…what do you see?" Hope spread threw his soul that she might say what he wanted to hear. That he was the only one for her as he had come to realize that she indeed was the only one for him.

Jan Di's breath caught in her chest as she saw what she thought to be need in his eyes. She wanted him, she had always wanted him, but was she ready to walk right into another relationship when she had just walked out of one? Sunbae was nothing like Jun Pyo. Never had she for a second felt threatened, belittled, offended, or by any means uncared for in Ji Hoo's company. In fact, everything just the opposite! What would a relationship of that sort be like with her Sunbae?

"I see my friend, my firefighter, my Sunbae who will always be there for me." It was the truth, so why did she feel incomplete & as though she had just lied to him? Because she had not spoken the whole truth her heart wanted to say to him, that's why. But what her heart so dearly wanted to speak would include so much more than words. Jan Di saw the pain her heart felt in his eyes. Closing his eyes again he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Lingering only a few seconds he reluctantly pulled back with the feeling that he had just left his heart with her, begging her silently not to crush it. _'Time, perhaps all she needs is some time & space. Until then I will continue to be her firefighter, I will continue to do what I've always done when it comes to Jan Di, fight, pray & hope.' _Letting go of both her hands he turned to stroll down the path. Immediately he missed her hand in his. It had felt so right. His hand now felt empty & cold. Jan Di looked in his direction still able to smell his scent as he had leaned into kiss her head. Holding her hand up in front of her she too felt empty & cold. Letting her hand drop Jan Di felt tears threatening to shower again & looked down the path. Ji Hoo had stopped walking & was now talking on his cell phone. Turning back to look in Jan Di's direction he motioned but was out of ear shots range for Jan Di to hear what was being said.

Ji Hoo seemed to nod in agreement to the person speaking & hung up before returning his phone to his pocket. Walking back up the path to Jan Di he noticed she looked tired. Beautiful he thought, but tired. "I'm sorry Jan Di-a but I need to return home for some work. Why don't I take you home first?" Sunbae gestured in the direction of the Café they'd met in a few hours before. Suddenly Jan Di felt tired. Accepting his offer they walked back towards the café & it was then that she noticed his motorcycle locked up on the side of the building.

Time from the café to her apartment seemed to fly or maybe Jan Di had actually fallen asleep on Ji Hoo's shoulder while holding on, she wasn't really sure. Dismounting the bike, Jan Di removed the helmet that Ji Hoo actually now considered hers because she used it so often. Holding it in her hands she stared at it a moment in silence before handing it back with the best smile she could produce at the time. "Thank you Sunbae, for everything. I enjoyed our walk." Taking the helmet into his hands Ji Hoo used every ounce of control he had not to jump off his bike to scoop her into his arms & beg her to marry him then & there, or at least to kiss her as a beautiful woman should be kissed. Clearing his throat he managed to get out a simply "Your Welcome."

Jan Di turned but found it hard to walk, as though her shoes were filled with lead. "Jan Di-a!" Spinning around she looked at Sunbae with hope filled eyes. "Would you like to join me at my house for diner tomorrow night?" Now it was Ji Hoo whom was filled with hope as relief spread threw Jan Di's very soul.

"I'd love to Sunbae! What time?" & there it was his drop dead smile. The one that could melt her heart, weaken her knees, bring sunshine threw a rainy day & heat up a very low & tender area.

"How about 5:00 pm? I'll pick you up. Dress comfortably."

"Araso, Komoyo Sunbae. Good-bye!" Smiling like she had been invited to dine with the president she waved as Ji Hoo started his bike & drove off into the distance. Diner with Sunbae, it wouldn't be the first time, but the first since she was single. Maybe she could find a way to tell him what her heart really truly felt! Maybe shed show him.

To be Continued…

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is what I hoped for the whole series! I'm a Jihoo & Jandi Fan all the way! More is on the way, there will be two versions of this story, one rated T-K+ and the other a little steamier, rated M. Please leave me feedback!


	2. Ch 2 An Ex visits & a Surprise Awaits

Chapter 2

Sunlight poured into Jan Di's room. Opening her eyes slowly she glanced at the time & felt like rolling over to go back to sleep. '_Oh Fine!_'' Jan Di wiggled her way out of her snuggly little cove insider her blankets. Stretching & yawning she shuffled her way to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth vigorously her ears perked when she heard the distinct sound of her phone indicating she had a text message. Rinsing her mouth, Jan Di skipped back to her room & collected her phone from her bedside stand. Perhaps it was Ga Eul telling her how the date from the day before went.

Taping on the screen it read 'Morning Jan Di-a, sleep well? Would you be alright with my picking you up early? Say 4:15 pm?' Ji Hoo was certainly eager for their diner tonight.

With a curved smile Jan Di tapped out her reply. 'I slept well. That would be fine Sunbae, but why the change?' Sending the message off Jan Di slipped her phone into her pajama pocket before heading for the kitchen. Tea sounded good this morning. Putting her tea kettle on the boil Jan Di wondered what she should wear for their diner together. He had said comfy clothes but some of her most comfortable clothes were not very attractive. Her phone plinked again with Ji Hoo's reply. 'Surprise! Pick you up at 4:15 pm. Till tonight.' Staring at the screen Jan Di let a puzzled smile cross her face. '_A surprise? That's all he's going to say?_ '

Shrugging Jan Di turned down the flame on her tea & poured a cup. Poised to sit down a deafening ringing filled her quiet little apartment. Realizing it as the door bell she wondered whom it could be this early. Combing her fingers threw her hair Jan Di took a deep breath & opened the door, but her smile faded to a scowl quicker than she said hello. Standing there looking stern & smug was Gu Jun Pyo. Arrogantly pushing past her Jun Pyo walked right into her apartment.

"Hey, Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di yelled after him. Looking back at her wide open front door she felt the cool morning breeze flowing in and she shivered. "What gives you the right to barge into my home? You have no business here!" She could feel her anger pounding in her face even as she hugged herself against the cold draft.

Jun Pyo stood looking around before finally turning to acknowledge her presence. Pulling several sheets from his pocket he tossed them to the floor in front of her. They fluttered to the ground near her feet landing softly. Jan Di looked at them with wide eyes. Each one of them displayed a moment from the day before, but the one that caught her attention was the one where Ji Hoo was leaning into her kissing her head. She remembered his warmth, so different from what she felt now, & could recall his scent. Suddenly her anger returned.

"Hey! Gu Jun Pyo! Why were you following me? I'm none of your business or concern anymore. You had better stop following me or you'll be sorry!" Jan Di's eyes narrowed as she continued to scowl.

Jun Pyo stood unfazed for a moment before breaking out in laughter. Confused by his change in attitude Jan Di blinked. Jun Pyo stopped as abruptly as he'd started. Taking a huge step towards her he roughly took her shoulders into his hands and gripped her so hard it strained her very integrity not to cry out. Looking as though he might be ready to punch the daylights out of her Jun Pyo tightened his grip, causing Jan Di to wince slightly, but without breaking her scowl.

It felt like it would never end. Somehow, finally, with a shove Jun Pyo released her shoulders and without a word stormed out of her apartment. Tenderly rubbing her sure to be bruised shoulders Jan Di looked down at the photos Jun Pyo had discarded on her floor. Bending down she let her fingers brush across the picture of her Sunbae's tender display of affection. A breeze from the still open door blew the photos out from underneath her fingers reminding her of her most recent unpleasant encounter with her Ex. A small smile curved at the corners of her mouth at the thought of Jun Pyo being her EX-boyfriend. Shutting the door she rubbed her shoulders some more. Yes she was defiantly onto better waters.

The rest of her day passed uneventfully. House work was never a highlight of Jan Di's week. Throwing her cleaning rag into the washing machine Jan Di let out a sigh. '_It must be near time to get ready! _' Pulling out her phone Jan Di clicked quickly on the screen for it to light up. As she suspected she only had an hour to ready herself for Ji Hoo's surprise & diner.

'_Only an hour, relax!'_ Ji Hoo thought carefully about his surprise for Jan Di-a. He prayed she would enjoy it. He had chosen this surprise because of the fun she had had in Macau. _'One of the few fun moments for her in Macau thanks to Jun Pyo.'_ Glancing at the clock Ji Hoo sighed, why was he so anxious? Rubbing his neck he took a few deep breaths. Things would be fine. They were friends getting together for diner. '_Friends.' _Truth was he didn't want to just be friends, his every being screamed to have Jan Di by his side; for her to belong to him. He stiffened as he thought of what it would mean for her to truly belong to him. A smile played across his lips as his member grew hard. He needed to cool it or he'd be in no position to treat her with the respect she always deserved. '_Ten more minutes, wait ten more minutes_.' His mind was racked with his struggle to contain himself.

'_If you are truly meant for each other then you'll need not twist her arm for her to come to you._' The words of his grandfather whom Jan Di had brought back to him echoed in his head. "I know, where is your faith Yoon Ji Hoo?" Scolding himself aloud he looked at the clock again. Times up! Grabbing his white coat & motorcycle keys he bolted out his door. The travel from his home to her conservative little apartment wasn't far but it felt like a great expanse tonight. Taking a deep breath he took the few steps from the curb to her front door. His knuckles struck the door lightly & it still felt like banging to him.

Smiling Jan Di glanced at her watch. Right on time! Opening the door their eyes meet momentarily as they both viewed each others choices in outfits. Jan Di had decided on a mini skirt & tights with her sleek black high healed boots that made her legs way to appealing. Her comfortable white & pink sweater kept him from seeing her shirt but it appeared that it had a lacy edging to it. Swallowing Ji Hoo tried hard to remember to breath.

Ji Hoo had chosen comfy clothes too. He wore tan slacks & what appeared to be a pale blue button up shirt. His white coat added a light elegant flare though. She loved his class, he always had such taste in outfits. Jan Di could feel her cheeks turning pink & cleared her throat.

"So what is this mysterious surprise?" A glimmer tinted her eyes as she smiled.

"You'll see" Her smile always acted as a relaxant for Ji Hoo. Extending his hand for Jan Di to take she viewed his hand for a second. '_How gentlemanly._' How entirely different from Jun Pyo who always just grabbed her and pulled her along. Accepting his hand Jan Di was greeted with his warm hand & knew weakening smile.

To Be Continued...

Hey Everyone! Thanks for your comments. It keeps me going! More is on its way! Please keep looking!


	3. Ch 3 Two surprises

Hey Guys! Sorry its been a while since I updated. Things are really crazy around here lately. But here it is! Enjoy!

Jihoo stopped half a block from their destination and insisted on walking her blind folded the rest of the way. Holding both of her hands Jihoo gently lead her around the corner, as they neared her surprise exotic sounds filled the air. What sounded like a monkey chimped in the distance and something very large shook the ground. With every vibration of the ground shivers shot up Jandi's spine from excitement.

"Sunbae?" Jandi's voice was barely above a whisper. She was slowed to a halt as Jihoo let go of her hands she could sense him moving closer to her. Suddenly he was so close she could feel the warmth emanating from his body and she took a deep breath of his masculine scent. A new feeling began to pool low in her abdomen. A feeling she had never felt before, and whatever it was it felt hot and heavy.

Jandi felt his nimble fingers undoing the knot he had tied in the bandana he used to blind her. Painfully slowly the blind fell away from her eyes, and Jandi blinked up at Jihoo. "Surprise!" Jihoo used the same barely audible tone she had used moments earlier. Shifting his body while still maintaining his stance in front of her, he gave her a view of what he had planned. In front of them stood a large tent, so large it appeared to be able to hold her apartment 20 times over. Jandi's eyes widened as that of a curious 4 year old.

"Sunbae, where did you…?" Jandi's question dropped off as she spotted the cause of the earth's vibration. An elephant came around a building and headed right towards them. With eyes still as large as dinner plates Jandi stood riveted to her spot. She looked as beautiful as was possible standing there in complete amazement. Jihoo had not yet turned to see exactly what she was staring at so astonished but he was fairly certain he already knew. As a soft but incredible sexy smile spread across his lips he turned. Facing the direction she stared he confirmed his suspicion, an elephant.

As it neared them Jihoo felt a small hand on his arm and saw out of the corner of his eye Jandi move closer to him closing the small distance that was between them. Jandi-a half hid behind him not sure what else to do. "Are you ok?" Jihoo now turned to look right at Jandi who nearly appeared scared. Holding her arms lightly he made no move to pull her away from him, in fact he resisted every urge to pull her even closer against him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just never been this close to an elephant." Her eyes darted from Jihoo to the giant animal that had stopped walking.

"I promise its ok, she's actually quite nice. Would you like to ride her?" There it was the smile that he had hoped to elicit from her. Jandi's lips curved into the most gorgeous form that he felt was possible on a woman and suddenly he felt warm.

"Can we? Wait will you ride with me?" Excitement was beginning to bubble threw Jandi, and her invitation to ride with her along with her begging eyes was nearly enough to send Jihoo over the edge.

"Of course I'll ride with you." _'And I'll always be by your side!'_ taking her hand in his he walked her slowly up to the elephant who lazily looked interested at them. "Touch her trunk to show her you're friendly." Reaching out, Jihoo demonstrated by running his hand down her trunk. Tentatively Jandi reached her hand out but stopped short of touching the elephant's trunk.  
"What if she decides to eat my hand?" Jandi's eyes sparkled with humor and a slight mischief he wasn't quite sure what to make of.

"Here, I'll protect your hand." Slipping behind her, Jihoo leaned his whole body into her until they touched. Reaching his arm out along Jandi's he brought his hand up against the back of hers and guided it the rest of the way to the elephant's trunk. Tilting his head towards hers he could smell her tea tree shampoo. His mouth hovered only centimeters from her ear. "See?" he whispered, his breath causing her eyes to close and her body to involuntarily shiver.

It was then that Jihoo noticed how their bodies were pressed together and where he had laid his other hand. Without noticing it he had laid his right hand on her hip nearly where he could easily pull her back into him. Letting her hand drop, she had felt something strange when she shivered. Jihoo's body was pressed against her back side and she knew he liked her but… could she really have that much of an effect on him? He felt hard, and even threw her sweater there was defiantly something hot on her lower back.

"So how do we get up on her back?" Finally breaking the silence Jandi looked around the elephant so that she would have reason enough to put at least a foot between them. But the moment she did she felt cold. Maybe there really is a chance for love, real love with Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Here." Pointing to a ladder that seemed to of appeared out of no where; Jihoo went up first and then motioned for her to come next. The ladder was wobbly as any rope ladder would be but seemed study enough. Smiling up at Jihoo waiting at the top Jandi pushed her bag to the back of her and took hold of both sides of the ladder. Climbing slowly so as to not miss a step Jandi remembered his hardened feel and wondered if her shirt was gapping because of having to lean at the angle necessary to climb the ladder. A glance up to Jihoo's face answered her question. Even in the dimly light area she could tell he was blushing.

Jihoo felt like he was on fire. Everything burned and down south it was painfully hard. Still holding his hand out for her to take as she got to the top he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. This would be a tougher evening than he had thought. Did she know what she was doing to him? Her small hand gripped around his forcing him to open his eyes to help her up the last two steps.

Finally stepping onto the wooden plank that was decorated with Indian pillows Jandi let out a quick breath. "Here sit over here." Guiding her over he sat next to her with extreme thanks to his coat designer for making it long enough to cover his masculinity for at this time his pants were very tight.

As if the elephant understood that she had passengers she slowly started walking towards the huge tent. Entering it was like being granted entrance to the Taj Majal. It glistened inside like a palace and a whole group of actors waited to perform for them.

They were given a full American meal of hot dogs, hamburgers, popcorn, ice cream and peanuts as they watched the show of trapeze artists to lion tamers all from astride the back of their elephant. They clapped joyously and shouted their approval as every artist preformed their best for them giving nothing less than the greatest evening to Jandi-a and Jihoo.

Jumping down from the second to last step of the ladder Jandi patted the elephant she had affectionately named Peanut on her trunk. "Thank you Peanut! You were wonderful tonight." Giving her last nut to the awaiting elephant Jandi gave a happy and content sigh.

Jihoo stepped up behind her and patted Peanut's trunk too. "Yes, thank you girl. You did well." Smiling with complete agreement Jihoo and Jandi looked at each other for a long moment. Then Jihoo extended his hand inviting Jandi to take it once again, and so she did. Walking back to his bike they were quiet. Jandi looked up into the sky and was greeted with thousands of stars, a dazzling sight so full of promise.

Looking at her she looked radiant. He couldn't remember the last time she had such a content expression on her face. Her lips were still curved into the sexiest smile possible and Jihoo strained not to stop and push her up against the brick wall they were passing to kiss her senseless. 'Time will tell, Jihoo, be patient she will come to you.' Again his grandfather's words echoed in his mind. 'Yes, Grandfather I know.' Mentally checking himself they stopped besides his bike. Finding his keys in his pocket he mounted his bike handing Jandi her helmet. "Would you like to come to my house for tea or would you like to go home?" 'Please come with me?'

Jandi bit her bottom lip. She wasn't ready to go home yet but would it seem like she was after something if she went home with him? Again the feeling of his heated hardness flooded her mind and she looked into Jihoo's eyes. They were warm, inviting, but slightly tinted by what she thought was need. 'Might he want it as badly as I do?' perhaps this would tell her if he did.

"I would like some tea, is it alright?" Giving his heart palpitating smile Jihoo nodded and put his helmet on while mentally screaming 'YES'. Getting on behind Jihoo, Jandi wrapped her arms around him just a little differently than ever before and they both felt it. She let her arms slide around his waist with deliberate slowness allowing her hands to rest lower on his abdomen then ever before as well. Her movements sent heat spiraling to his member and answered the nagging question at the back of his mind, for no one could make that move and not know exactly what they were doing.

Pleasantly surprised by her actions Jihoo decided to take every short cut to get home as was possible!


	4. Ch 4 What a ride!

Chapter 4

Jihoo zig-zagged in and out of traffic nearly recklessly, doing well over the speed limit. Jandi's arms tightened around him in an effort to keep from flying off. Her hands hade since clenched his coat in her fists in extra effort to keep firm hold of him but it only fed the fire that had him driving so furiously. Despite her death grip Jandi smiled. She loved the feel of the ground under the wheels in Jihoo's control; she had known he could handle his bike well, but seeing and feeling his confidence in driving at such speeds made her head buzz with excitement.

Finally, they turned the corner that brought Jihoo's house into view. Slowing their speed he pulled them under the front entrance car port. Unclenching her fists Jandi slid her hands back momentarily letting them rest on his sides before completely releasing him in getting off the bike. Removing her helmet she chuckled internally. Never in a thousand years would she have ever even considered holding Jun Pyo that way.

Turning off the bike Jihoo breathed deeply. 'Slow down! Calm yourself, if you rush things you may end up loosing her altogether. Let her show you how far to go!' Closing his eyes he removed his helmet to find Jandi straddling the front tire and leaning on the handle bars staring intently at him with the most mischievous smile he had ever seen. "Wow! Yoon Ji Hoo that was the best ride I've ever had!" His smile nearly caused Jandi to lose all consciousness. 'Now or never Jandi! Go for it!' Her inner voice prompted her and with little resistance she complied. Leaning forward Jandi quickly closed the few inches between their faces letting her lips land softly on his. Just as fast as his smile had appeared she felt it fade as his lips closed around hers. Even with so much distance between their bodies Jandi could sense his body tense up and the hot weight that laid low in her abdomen grew and spread to the junction between her thighs.

Jihoo was still to stunned to truly react and when she pulled away moments later he mentally slapped himself for not intensifying the kiss. Jihoo's eyes were wide as he stared at Jandi-ya. She knew her face was a pink hue if ever she blushed, and she cast her eyes to the ground as she stood up straight. "So how about tea?" Her voice was sweet and shy as though she hadn't just kissed him sending both of their bodies into a spin of want.

"Tea, Right!" Clearing his throat Jihoo tried to shake the moist fog from his brain that threatened to short circuit his reasoning abilities. Dismounting him bike Jihoo opened the large double doors granting them entrance to his home and walked to the back area where he mainly lived. He kept two feet ahead of Jandi hopefully to get his head on straight. Had she really just kissed him? Had she just admitted to him she was ready for a relationship with him?

Getting a tea kettle he filled it and put it on the stove. Jandi had thankfully stopped in the living room. Putting her bag down she could hear him filling the pot and debated whether to take off her sweater. The house was warm and her body was already hot from her display of affection. Feeling perspiration threatening to bead on her forehead she unzipped her sweater and let it slide off. Her back was to the kitchen but a large window that looked out to the garden allowed her to see the kitchen doorway. Checking her reflection she smoothed her hair and straitened her shirt. She had chosen a pale pink satin shirt that fit her figure snugly and even though her breasts were small the shirt accented them with a V neck line edged with lace. Smiling Jandi saw Jihoo's reflection coming out of the kitchen with their tray of tea. His face was down and calm.

"You still have your coat on. Are you cold?" Jihoo set the tray down looking up at Jandi standing on the other side of the room. She had shed her sweater and wore the most beautiful shirt he'd ever seen her wear. It hugged her frame and he noticed it did indeed have lace edging the V neck line that dipped to the cleavage of her breast.

"No, I'm actually quite warm I just hadn't taken it off yet." Turning his back to her Jihoo started to undo the buttons on his coat. Shrugging he sent it sliding down his arms, feeling small fingers following the coat he cocked his head to see Jandi taking his coat. She held it up and straitened the sleeves while walking to the coat rack he had by his back door. Watching her every move Jihoo let a seductive smile cover his lips as he poured their tea.


	5. Ch 5 What Favor?

Chapter 5

Hanging his coat on the rack Jandi felt like his eyes were boring holes into her body. His stare was far from uncomfortable, in fact it stirred her. 'You've already showed him that you're ready for a relationship. If he's interested then he will make the next move, so relax!' Heading back toward the couch Jandi spaced out while giving herself a pep talk and misjudged the distance around the corner of the couch ramming right into it causing an instant bruising feeling on her thigh.

"Ouch!" Her beautiful face pinched into a painful frown as she crashed into the corner of the couch.

"Are you ok?" Setting his tea down Jihoo was on his feet to help her as fast as she winced. She rubbed her thigh and smiled threw her frown. "Yes I'm fine. Sorry Sunbae. I'm always a klutz aren't I?" Giving him an apologizing face, Jandi let Jihoo who now gently held her arm guide her to a sitting position besides him.

"You shouldn't apologize. Your clumsiness is one of your endearing qualities." Jihoo's eyes looked out infront of him as though he wasn't sure he had just spoken.

"Thank you, Sunbae." Sweetly smiling she reached for her tea cup and took a small sip.

"Jandi-ya?" His voice sounded strange even in his own ears. "Hmm?" Taking another sip Jandi glanced at him. His face was tinted pink as he kept his eyes focused on his hands tightly clenched together in front of him. Shifting her position Jandi replaced her cup on the table and sat facing him. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything! Jihoo after everything you've done for me it's the least I can do. What is it you wa…" Unclenching his hands Jihoo looked at her with black fire burning in his eyes causing her question to disappear. She felt motionless as his hand came up to her cheek. His soft finger tips lightly grazing her skin before his palm rested on her cheek.

His breaths were slow and calm but that soon changed as he let his hand rest on her warm cheek and his eyes land on her perfectly pink lips. She could sense more than really comprehend the distance between them closing until no more space remained and his lips had captured hers. Her eyelids slid shut as she took in the pure sweetness of his kiss.

It was meant to be a sweet simple kiss, but he should have known from the moment his hand settled on her face that it would be so much more. Want drove threw his entire body and suddenly he needed to taste her. She could feel his tongue gliding along her lips begging for entrance to her mouth and without a second thought she granted his request. Parting her lips she invited him in with a quick flick of her own tongue.

Her actions sent his mind reeling. Groaning deep in his throat Jihoo quickly invaded her mouth. His hands slid back into her hair holding her head at the best angle for him to continue his exploration of her. It felt as though he was trying to swallow her whole and that she had to fight to keep control of her own mouth. Their tongues dueled fierce battles all ending with her surrender to Jihoo.

She didn't know when it had happened but somehow Jandi had managed to get her arms around Jihoo's neck and was holding herself up. He could feel her arms coming up in between them and as they reached around his neck she lifted herself off the couch to press into him. Her actions surprised him but he wasn't about to reject any of them. How long had he waited for this?

Jihoo let one hand slip down her neck, across her shoulder and down her side to the small of her back. Slowly he eased back while keeping pressure on the back of her head and the small of her back so she'd have no choice but to follow him. Until just as he had planned she sat straddling his lap. She knew she had changed positions but she was to lost in the sensations of his kisses to comprehend where she now sat. Letting a moan escape muffled into Jihoo's mouth Jandi felt like she couldn't breath. Slowly Jihoo withdrew his tongue much to her disappointment. Giving a small smile Jihoo kissed her a few times before leaving her lips altogether yet hardly leaving her. His mouth transitioned from her lips to dropping wet sucking kisses on her jaw to the base of her ear where to her pleasure he nipped her ear lobe.

A shiver wiggled threw Jandi causing her to shift closer to Jihoo. Her legs clenched his hips as she involuntarily slid herself across his groin. Tightening his hand on her side Jihoo groaned against her neck as her hips grinded down on him. And suddenly the realization of where she sat hit her. Eyes snapping open Jandi felt his member hot and hard pressing up against her center. She also understood the hot moisture that had spread to her junction as her own need as she realized she was wet there.

"Jihoo…" Her voice was but an airy whisper.


	6. Ch 6 Paradise

Chapter 6:

The sensations that were washing over Jandi were overwhelming. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Places his hands touched her turned to molten lava. Her last distinguishable moment was of her own words as she had whispered his name in his ears. Every moment since had become a blur of moans issuing from both of them and unimaginable pleasures. She had barely recognized herself being hoisted off the couch and deposited on Jihoo's plush bed. What little light sliped in the door and threw the windows from the moon cast warm and cool glows across their sweat covered bodies.

Sun filtered threw the trees in Jihoo's garden and landed on a peaceful face still gracefully sleeping. Jihoo's eyes opened from the best sleep he felt he'd had in years. Lazily he stretched his limbs, as he did so his eye caught a form besides him and his body involuntarily jumped in surprise. The female sighed and turned to face him. Her eyes remained shut and her breathing normal as she slept.

Jihoo's mind raced…Images of the night before came flooding back to memory. They had made love…incredible love. Remembering her small milky breasts and her tight feel around him brought a blush to Jihoo's perfect complexion.

Suddenly he looked back at Jandi with concern. 'How would Jandi react upon her waking?' Jihoo thought perhaps with would be better not to be besides her when she awoke and made a move to leave the bed to wash up. Too late…

Jandi's eyes fluttered open landing first on Jihoo's bare chest. Gazing up at him, his face was still flushed and she blinked a few times as though making sure she wasn't dreaming. Her gaze dropped down again to his tanned and well built bare chest. "Jihoo…" Her voice was small and shy but not embarrassed as he had expected it.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Neither of them moved as though something would break.

"Yes I did." Suddenly the impact of the situation hit Jandi and her cheeks began to burn. She had slept with her Sunbae, her Firefighter, her Jihoo. Clearing her throat jandi clutched the sheets to her frame and sat up. With her free hand she tucked her hair behind her ears and a small smile crossed her lips. She felt sore, especially in tender areas which only confirmed her memories of the night before. "How did you sleep Sunbae?" Her question helped put Jihoo at ease. A relieved an sexy smile spread over his own face.

"Well actually, the best I have in years." Her eyes came up to meet his as they both grinned and giggles escaped Jandi.

"So your not uh, upset about last night? I mean after all… ummm….." Jandi lost the words she was looking for as Jihoo's hands cupped her face and he kissed her deeply. Dropping the sheet, Jandi wrapped her arms around him as Jihoo laid her down all the while detailing her body with his mouth and hands. Despite her sore muscles it was a beautiful as she remembered the night before being.

Again their bodies thrust in a perfect dance of passion sending them both over the edge and into paradise. Neither of them were aware of the paradise crashing storm they would soon be encountering.


End file.
